Romaniaball
Romaniaball |nativename = Mingea Românească |caption = Proud to be Romanian! |image = TTwbe48.png |government = Semi-presidential Republic |personality = Caring for his clay (sometimes even for others' clay), Religious, Thinking outside the box, Friendly but rude to enemies (accoding to him they diserve it), Hospitable, Nationalist (a little bit Legionary) but Democratic (Our Democracy is slowly turning to a dictatorship) |language = Romanian |capital = Bucharestball |religion = Orthodoxyball |founded = (Originally 1601;1859;1918) 1989|onlypredecessor = SR Romaniaball |intospace = Yes with a little help from Soviet |friends = Bulgariaball (BFF) (Cei mai buni prieteni!) Serbiaball Greeceball Cyprusball Armeniaball Georgiaball Polandball Slovakiaball Śkoda Cars Girlfriend Brother Sister Idol (Sometimes) Brother USAball Chinaball Kawaii land K-pop and PSY Kebab Russiaball (Sometimes) Ukraineball (Sometimes) Another Gypsy remover UKball (Sometimes) Tata My ancestor Canadaball Australiaball Brazilball Papa Francisc (He had a great opinion of me) My religion |enemies = Țigani Împuțiti! Putin (not really) Russiaball (Sometimes) Kebab (Historical enemy) Clay Stealer (Sometimes) Moldovan commie Bozgorball Flag stealer Flag stealer no. 2 Franceball (Sometimes) Fuck Face Ilham Aliyev Dragnea Fake Country Asshole (Sometimes) Szekelylandball North Koreaball ⛄ ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN Ceaușescu Albaniaball (Frenemy, I guess?) |likes = SPQRball, Daciaball, Dragostea din Tei, Sea Access, Removing kebab, Being Latin and Dacian, Gica Hagi, Nadia Comaneci, Simona Halep, Mici, blood, Trianon, Moldovaball, Aurel Vlaicu, Constantin Brâncuși, Vlad the Impaler, Ion Antonescu, Corneliu Zelea Codreanu, Transfagarasan, Football is awesome! Yodel It (EUROVISION 2017 IS OUR) |hates = Bozgor (means countryless, invader, one without a homeland) Clay stealer, kebab, being called a gypsy or slav or thief or Gypsyland, Nicolae Ceausescu, every one of our political parties. Also fuckin Blue Whale Game (how idiot you are to play a suicidal game, CE PULA MEA), communism, landlocked|gender =Masculin or male |type = Latin (Ză only Orthodox and Eastern Latin!) |food = Mici, Sarmale, Mămăligă, Papanaşi, Ciorbă de Burtă.|bork = Mici Mici or Numa Numa|notes = Sus e Iancu pe statuie şi le dă la unguri m***, Doamne ocoroteşte-i pe români. |predecessor = Ceausescu |predicon = Romania |ended = Present |status = Trying to get less corrupt. Our political situation is tense. Being happy for getting 7th place at Eurovision. |affiliation = NATOball EUball |onlysuccessor = |successor = }} Romaniaball is a countryball in Southeastern Europe. His girlfriend is Moldovaball. He is also obsessed with removing Gypsyball from his clay as it is often seen in the comics arguing with Gypsyballs. He can into real Roman. Personality He is more nationalist than other countryballs, usually not the bad type of nationalism where he hates other nations and cultures becuase of it but the good type of nationalism where he is proud of his heritage dispite being a medium countryball. He is one of the most religious countryballs in Europe, Vaticanball has a great opinion of him, which is unusual considering he's not of Catholicball. He is inventive, being known for the unusual solutions he finds for problems. Working with Romaniaball will almost always mean a solution will be found, sometimes unexpected, sometimes unorthodox, to any problems that may arise. If Polandball cannot into space and Estoniaball cannot into nordic, Romaniaball cannot into less corrupt. Like Serbiaball and Slovakiaball, he hates Hungaryball often fighting or arguing with him in comics, but this is not always the case, in spite of their differences they can into friends. His best friend is Bulgariaball, they help each other a lot, and Serbiaball is also a good friend that he never got into conflict with. Accomplishments # Romania is the leader in Europe, and 6th in the world, in terms of the number of certified IT specialists. # Romania is the 5th country in the world and 2nd in Europe in terms of internet connection speed, using only fiber optic cable, being surpassed by Hong Kong, South Korea and Japan, while the United States is the 14th. # Romania is one of the world's most skilled(aha, that's how it is) and infamous countries in cybernetics and security information and according to CIA more dangerous than Russia and America. A lot of Anonymous members were Romanians (some may still be, we don't know). Romanian hacker 'Gucifer' hacked George Bush's emails as well as Hillary’s private emails then posted them on WikiLeaks, Romanian hacker 'Tinkode' hacked the Pentagon not to harm or anything just to see if he can, Romanian hacker 'Iceman' hacked NASA servers and even left them a message: "I hacked your server and secured it. Contact me at: email address" as he thought NASA would give him a job (but they only gave him a fine). Not all of them are white (legal with a job) or grey hats (illegal but mean no harm) though, some want to take the shortest road towards a good life so they turn into criminals, yearly billion of dollars are stolen by Romanian hackers. # Romania was one of the first countries that introduced the car in circulation and that organized car races. # In 1330, 10.000 poorly armed Romanian peasants defeated 30.000 well equipped Hungarian soldiers earning their independence.(Geeeeez) # In 1395, Wallachian (Romanian) ruler Mircea the Old made the Principality of Wallachia the first country to solely defeat the Ottoman Empire in a battle in which the sultan participated in person. 12.000 Romanian Soldiers defeated 40.000 Ottoman Soldies. # Dracula is based on the Romanian medieval prince Vlad Dracul also known as Vlad the Impaler, who used to impale Turks and eat next to their bodies, in spite of his sadic tendencies he was a just ruler loved by the people, he was no vampire but his body was never found so people began telling stories, he lived: 1431 - Present. # In 1502, Stephen the Great fought 36 battles against the Ottoman Empire, only losing 2 of them. He also asked all European Christian nations to join him in a new crusade against the Ottoman Empire, but nobody joined as they were too busy fighting each other. # In 1857, Bucharest became the first european city to be illuminated with kerosene. # In 1886, at the age of 5, musician George Enescu had concerted in front of the Austro-Hungarian Emperor Franz Joseph. Enescu was accepted at the Vienna Conservatory at the age of 7, even though the minimum age for entry was 10. # In 1976, Nadia Comaneci was the first gymnast to score perfect 10 as well as the youngest person ever to win an Olympic Gold Medal in gymnastics, being 14 years old. # The Romanian sculptor Constantin Brâncuşi is the most important sculptor of the 20th century. History Ancient Era SPQRball and Daciaball are his grandparents (or parents). They fought each other from 101 A.D. to 102 A.D. and from 105 A.D. to 106 A.D. when eventually SPQRball won and conquered Daciaball. After the conquest SPQRball gave clay to veterans who were serving there at the time of their discharge and colonists from all over the empire to romanize and integrate the region into the Roman Empire, many Daciaball men dying in the war also helped. Between 271 A.D. and 275 A.D. SPQRball administration left Daciaball, which was invaded afterwards by the Goths. The Goths mixed with the local people until the 4th century, when a nomadic people, Hunball, arrived. Gepidsball and the Avars and their Slavic subjects ruled Transylvaniaball until the 8th century. At this time the people who would become the Romanians (at that time Daco-Romans) were mostly farmers and shepherds who were allowed to live in peace and rule themselves as long as they paid tribute (half of everything you produce), as the migratory tribes had no interest in agriculture themselves. The Pechenegs, Cumaniaball and Uzes were also on Romaniaball territory, until (with support from Kingdom of Hungaryball who also had plans to annex the clay as their own by using the natives and making them their vassals, needless to say this backfired) the founding of Wallachiaball, in the south, by Basarab I around 1310 in the High Middle Ages, and Moldaviaball, in the east, by Dragoş around 1352. Most of the peasants became serfs (halfway between slaves and freemen). They were ruled over by aristocrats called boyars ("boieri" in Romanian). Medieval Era Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball are his parents. In 1330 Basarab I revolted against Kingdom of Hungaryball and Wallachiaball became independent after the battle of Posada where 10.000 poorly armed Romanian peasants defeated 30.000 well equipped Hungarian soldiers. And Moldaviaball became independent in 1359 after Bogdan I the Founder revolted against Dragoş and the Kingdom of Hungaryball. Then during the 15th century a new threat came from the south - kebab. Both Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball fought kebab for most of their history with periods of freedom and suzeranity when they had to pay tribute to kebab. And a love - hate relationship with Kingdom of Hungaryball and Kingdom of Polandball who sometimes helped them and sometimes invaded or raided them. And sometimes they were under kebab so they had to fight them. Vlad the Impaler lived at that time and ruled Wallachiaball between 1456 - 1462. Moldaviaball's ruler during 1457 - 1504, Stephen the Great, had an impressive win-lose ratio against kebab of 34 victories and 2 loses. "A sentence that doesn't reflect good, that nobody hears about and nobody has anything to learn from, is an useless sentence." - Vlad the Impaler "I want people to see from far away that my justice is the same for all!" - Vlad the Impaler "I never wanted to, I don't want to, but I have to" - Vlad the Impaler "It's useless to ask the thief not to steal, the murderer not to kill. Your pleas serve nothing" - Vlad the Impaler "To turn 10 sinners into decent men, 1 has to die. To turn 100, 10 has to die." - Vlad the Impaler "If you are a good man, you have nothing to fear from me, if not, your head will fall first!" - Vlad the Impaler "I don't like wars." - Stephen the Great "We do not owe anything to anyone and we never oppressed anyone! We want to live in understanding with the neighbours that God gave to us, as well as with faraway countries." - Stephen the Great "If you already have so much money and power, what are you doing in my country ?" - Stephen the Great to Ottomanball. "Prosperity in houses... and armony... and peace!" - Stephen the Great " Moldaviaball does not belong to me, nor to us, it belongs to our childrens' children forevermore. And our childrens' children will forever remember our exalted victory" - Stephen the Great "May you and your childrens' children forever remember the borders we established!" - Stephen the Great Transylvaniaball is his uncle or daughter with Kingdom of Hungaryball (whom Romaniaball ate in 1918). By this time he was under Kingdom of Hungaryball. He tried to unite in 1601 but his neighbours didn't wanted. Michael the Brave became prince of Wallachiaball in 1593, removed kebab in 1595, became prince of Transylvaniaball in 1599 and prince of Moldaviaball in 1600. However he was assassinated in 1601 and the union ended. "To live the life that was given to you you owe it to diserve it both as a man and as a people every moment" - Michael the Brave "They told me not to trust the germans, it turned out to be true" - Michael the Brave "We have one life romanians, and one honor, wake up now as we've slept enough!" - Michael the Brave "I, Michael the Brave, lord of Wallachiaball, Transylvaniaball and Moldaviaball" - Michael the Brave In the 17th century, Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball came to be dominated by kebab. And in the 18th century they had puppet rulers under kebab control. In 1683, kebab was removed at the battle of Vienna and Austrian Empireball took Transylvaniaball. Although some of its people were Magyars or Germans most were Romanian peasants. Their harsh treatment led to a rebellion led by 3 sherfs called: Horea, Cloxa, Crisan. The rebellion failed but in 1785 Austrian Empireball abolished serfdom in Transylvaniaball. In the 19th century, kebab still dominated Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball. However kebab was weakening and in 1821 Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball had no longer puppet rulers under kebab control. Modern Era In 1857, a plebiscite of the Great Powers in Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball showed that the people wanted the union of the two countries under a prince from a foreign dynasty. In a congress held in Paris in 1858, the Great Powers decided to allow a hybrid union and created a constitution known as The Convention from Paris. According to it, they will be known as United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball but had to have sepparate institiutions. Only two official institutions were common. The same convention stated that the army was going to keep its old flags, with the addition of a blue ribbon on each. Then on 5 January 1859, colonel Alexander Ioan Cuza was elected prince of Moldaviaball. And on 24 January 1859, Wallachiaball decided to elect the same man as their prince. Thus the Romanians fulfilled the rules of the convention and United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachiaball was born (Nowdays 24 January is a national holiday in '' '' Romaniaball called The Small Union).Birth of modern day Romania.png''"Today, your chosen gives you a single Romania!"'' - Alexander Ioan Cuza After the union Alexander Ioan Cuza carried out reforms including abolishing serfdom, and the official institutions started to be unified, one by one. In 1862 in the country's name was changed in the United Principalities of Romaniaball formally, or Romaniaball informally and in official speeches. This was a delicate choice but eventually in 1863 kebab recognised this double election and thus union, but only as long as Alexander Ioan Cuza lived. However Alexander Ioan Cuza was unpopular with conservatives and in 1866 he was overthrown. This time a prince from a foreign dynasty, prince Carol, replaced him. Kebab wanted Wallachiaball and Moldovaball to be separate again, but due to Alexander Ioan Cuza's reforms and prince Carol's support from Franceball (protect little brother reasons) and Kingdom of Prussiaball (Carol was German reasons) the kebab couldn't remove Romaniaball. In 1866 the country's name was changed again in simply Romaniaball, both formally and informally. In 1877, Russian Empireball needed to cross Romaniaball to fight kebab, but crossing Romaniaball clay without their perimission would anger Franceball and Kingdom of Prussiaball, so they had to compromise with Romaniaball and offered them a deal to fight side by side against kebab in exchange for independence. After the war kebab was removed, this time for good, and Romaniaball became independent. In 1881, Romaniaball was no longer a principality, it became Kingdom of Romaniaball with Carol I his king. World Wars In the Great War, he joined the Allied side, receiving Transylvaniaball from the defeated Hungaryball following the Treaty of Trianon in 1920. Transylvaniaball decided to join Kingdom of Romaniaball on 1 December 1918 at the end of the great war, but Hungaryball couldn't accept this so he attacked Kingdom of Romaniaball to take back Transylvaniaball starting the Hungarian-Romanian war where Kingdom of Romaniaball kicked Hungaryball asses again, gg easy, and kept Transylvaniaball. It was only after the war that Hungaryball signed the Treaty of Trianon where they accepted the loss of the lands and recognised Transylvaniaball as Romanian territory. (Nowdays 1 December is the national day of '' '' Romaniaball called The Great Union) How Romania was Born.jpg In 1939, the war started but he was neutral, Franceball and UKball promised that Romaniaball won't lose clay. But Franceball surrendered was defeated by Nazi Germanyball and UKball forgot his promise (asshole). In 1940, his territorial gains following World War I were largely undone. After a Soviet Unionball ultimatum, Kingdom of Romaniaball agreed to give up Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball. Shortly after, Nazi Germanyball mediated a compromise between Kingdom of Romaniaball and the Kingdom of Hungaryball where they gave Northern Transylvaniaball to Kingdom of Hungaryball. After that, under the Treaty of Craiova, Southern Dobrujaball (which Bulgariaball lost during the Second Balkan War in 1913), was ceded to Bulgariaball under pressure from Nazi Germanyball. Two thirds of Bessarabiaball were combined with a small part of the Soviet Unionball named Moldavian ASSRball and became Moldavian SSRball. The rest (Northern Bukovina, northern half of the Hotin county and Budjak) was apportioned to Ukrainian SSRball. Right after the loss of Northern Transylvaniaball, Ion Antonescu united to form a "National Legionary State" government, which forced the abdication of King Carol II in favor of his 19-year-old son Michael. Carol and his mistress Magda Lupescu went into exile, and Romaniaball, despite the unfavorable outcome of recent territorial disputes, leaned strongly toward the Axis. As part of the deal, the Iron Guard became the sole legal party in Romaniaball. Antonescu became the Iron Guard's honorary leader, while Sima became deputy premier. In power, the Iron Guard stiffened the already harsh anti-Semitic legislation, enacted legislation directed against minority businessmen, tempered at times by the willingness of officials to take bribes, and wreaked vengeance upon its enemies. On 8 October Nazi Germanyball troops began crossing into Romaniaball. They soon numbered over 500,000. On 23 November Romaniaball joined the Axis powers. The cohabitation between the Iron Guard and Antonescu was never an easy one. On 20 January 1941, the Iron Guard attempted a coup, combined with a pogrom against the Jews of Bucharest. Within four days, Antonescu had successfully suppressed the coup. The Iron Guard was forced out of the government. Sima and other legionnaires took refuge in Nazi Germanyball; others were imprisoned. Antonescu abolished the National Legionary State, in its stead declaring Romania a "National and Social State." "History will never forget the guilty, and all of us are guilty, some because we were quiet, some because we made mistakes. All of us, because we endured" - Antonescu "Soldiers! I order you, cross the Prut! Liberate our brothers from the red jar of bolshevism! reunite our ancestral Bessarabiaball and green forests of Northern Bukovinaball to the motherland's body! You go now with Stephen the Great's blessing! Be worthy of '' '' Romaniaball's past!" - Antonescu On 22 June 1941, Nazi Germanyball launched Operation Barbarossa, attacking the Soviet Unionball on a wide front. Romaniaball joined the offensive crossing the river Prut. After recovering Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball (Operation München), Romaniaball fought side by side with Nazi Germanyball onward to Odessa, Sevastopol, Stalingrad and the Caucasus. The total number of troops involved on the Eastern Front with the Romanian Third and Fourth Army was second only to that of Nazi Germanyball. The Romanian Army had a total of 686,258 men under arms in the summer of 1941 and a total of 1,224,691 men in the summer of 1944. The number of Romanian troops sent to fight Soviet Unionball exceeded that of all of Germany's other allies combined. In February 1943, with the decisive Soviet Unionball counter-offensive at Stalingrad, it was growing clear that the tide of the war turned against the Nazi Germanyball. By 1944, Romaniaball economy was in tatters because of the expenses of the war, and destructive Allied air bombing throughout Romaniaball, including the capital, Bucharestball. In addition, most of the products sent to Nazi Germanyball were provided without monetary compensation. As a result of these "uncompensated exports", inflation in Romaniaball skyrocketed, causing widespread discontent among the Romanian population, even among groups and individuals who had once enthusiastically supported Nazi Germanyball and the war. On 23 August 1944, King Michael of Romania led a coup against Axis with support from opposition politicians and most of the army, successfully deposing the Antonescu dictatorship. The King then offered a non-confrontational retreat to Nazi Germanyball ambassador Manfred von Killinger. But the Nazi Germanyball considered the coup "reversible" and attempted to turn the situation around by military force. The Romanian First, Second (forming), and what little was left of the Third and the Fourth Armies (one corps) were under orders from the King to defend Romaniaball against any Nazi Germanyball attacks. King Michael offered to put the Romanian Army, which at that point had nearly 1,000,000 men, on the side of the Allies. Surprisingly, with Soviet Unionball occupying parts of Romaniaball, Stalin immediately recognized the king and the restoration of the conservative Romanian monarchy. "I do not see Romania as a legacy from my parents, but as a country lended from our children" - King Michael In a radio broadcast to the Romanian nation and army on the night of 23 August King Michael issued a cease-fire, proclaimed Romaniaball's loyalty to the Allies, announced the acceptance of an armistice (to be signed on September 12) offered by UKball, USAball, and Soviet Unionball, and declared war on Nazi Germanyball. The coup accelerated Soviet Unionball advance into Romaniaball, but did not avert a rapid occupation and Soviet Unionball captured about 130,000 Romanian soldiers, who were transported to Soviet Unionball clay where many died in prison camps. The armistice was signed on 12 September 1944, on terms virtually dictated by Soviet Unionball. Under the terms of the armistice, Romaniaball announced its unconditional surrender to Soviet Unionball and was placed under occupation of the Allies with Soviet Unionball as their representative, in control of media, communication, post, and civil administration behind the front. It has been suggested that the coup may have shortened World War II by up to six months, thus saving hundreds of thousands of lives. During the Moscow Conference in October 1944 Winston Churchill of UKball proposed an agreement to Soviet Unionball leader Joseph Stalin on how to split up Eastern Europe into spheres of influence after the war. Assholeball offered Soviet Unionball a 90% share of influence in Romaniaball. As he declared war on Nazi Germanyball on the night of 23 August 1944, border clashes between Hungaryball and Romaniaball troops erupted almost immediately. On 24 August Nazi Germanyball troops attempted to seize Bucharestball and suppress Michael's coup, but were repelled by the city's defenses, which received some support from USAball Air Force (good guy USAball, not like his asshole dad who forgot his promise and then sold us). Other Nazi Germanyball units in the country suffered severe losses: remnants of the Sixth Army retreating west of the Prut River were cut off and destroyed by Soviet Unionball, which was now advancing at an even greater speed, while Romanian units attacked German garrisons at the Ploiești oilfields, forcing them to retreat to Hungaryball. Romaniaball captured over 50,000 Nazi Germanyball prisoners around this time, who were later surrendered to Soviet Unionball. In early September, Soviet Unionball and Romaniaball entered Transylvaniaball and captured the towns of Brașov and Sibiu while advancing toward the Mureș River. Their main objective was Clujball, a city regarded as the historical capital of Transylvaniaball. However, the Second Hungarian Army was present in the region, and together with the Eighth German Army engaged the Allied forces on 5 September in what was to become the Battle of Turda, which lasted until 8 October and resulted in heavy casualties for both sides. Also around this time, Hungaryball carried out his last independent offensive action of the war, penetrating Arad County in western Romaniaball. Despite initial success, a number of Romaniaball cadet battalions managed to stop the Hungaryball advance at the Battle of Păuliș, and soon a combined Romaniaball - Soviet Unionball counter-attack overwhelmed Hungaryball, who gave ground and evacuated Arad itself on 21 September. Romaniaball ended the war fighting against Nazi Germanyball alongside Soviet Unionball in Transylvaniaball, Hungaryball, Yugoslaviaball, Austriaball and Czechoslovakiaball, from August 1944 until the end of the war in Europe. In May 1945, the First and Fourth armies took part in the Prague Offensive. The Romanian Army incurred heavy casualties fighting Nazi Germany. Of some 538,000 Romanian soldiers who fought against the Axis in 1944 - 45, some 167,000 were killed, wounded or went missing. After the war, under the 1947 Treaty of Paris, the Allies did not acknowledge Romaniaball as a co-belligerent nation but instead applied the term "ally of Hitlerite Germany" to all recipients of the treaty's stipulations. Like Finlandball, Romaniaball had to pay $300 million to the Soviet Unionball as war reparations. However, the treaty recognized that Romaniaball switched sides on 24 August 1944, and therefore "acted in the interests of all the United Nations". As a reward, Northern Transylvaniaball was, once again, recognized as an integral part of Romaniaball, but the border with the Soviet Unionball was fixed at its state on January 1941, restoring Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball to Soviet Unionball and Southern Dobrujaball remained to Bulgariaball. In Romaniaball, Soviet Unionball occupation following World War II facilitated the rise of the Communist Party as the main political force, leading ultimately to the forced abdication of the King and the establishment of a single-party people's republic in 1947. ☭ Communism ☭ Romaniaball was the last country from Eastern Bloc to become communist. Between 1948 and 1950, he hunted down and arrested all the democrats and legionaries from his clay. SR ROMANIA WITH HAT.png In 1965, Nicolae Ceausescu became the leader of Romaniaball. Romaniaball became powerful and more independent than other puppet state of Soviet Unionball. In 1968, he and Albaniaball didn't want to attack Czechoslovakiaball. Soviet Union wanted to annex him but USAball had his support. Romania became good friends with North Koreaball and Chinaball and started making trading with the west. Revolution After taking some money for building The People's House (nowadays House of Parliment), Romaniaball had to pay to UNball 11 billion dollars. Fammine had starded, every one had problems with electricity and hot water was nearly imposible. After falling of Berlin Wall and Fall of Warsaw Pact, Romaniaball was the only communist country in Warsaw Pact (exept for the Soviet Union). On 16 december 1989, Lasló Trókes said bad things about the regime and he needed to be exiled, but people revolted simmilar to the French Revolution. CR rebel.png On 22 December 1989, after fighting on the streets, the army sides with the democrats. Ceausescu and his wife were executed and Romaniaball became democratic. Romaniaball had the bloodiest revolution in 1989 with 1104 deaths and many wounded. Present Day Romaniaball had it's new constitution in 1991 when Moldovaball became democratic. After two mineriades (revots of miners), in 1996 Romaniaball had a better president and started relations with USAball. After 9/11 Romaniaball supported USAball in his wars. In 2004 he entered NATOball and in 2007 entered with Bulgariaball in EUball. He was becoming corrupt, but in 30 October 2015 the Colectiv Club fire happend (64 deaths, four of five members from the band that sang died too, over 200 wounded, a hope destroyed) many people went on the street and revolted against the goverment. It had success for a while and Romaniaball became the fastest growing economy of europe. In February 2017, the new gouverment from the same f***** party (Social-Democrat) wanted to forgive some of the corrupt politicians that are in jail and eliberate them. Over 600.000 people revolted against the goverment. Fortunately the law was abrogated but the same people are in power. Bulgaria helps Romania in protest.jpg Relationships Friends(Prieteni) * Bulgariaball - Best friend! We have good relations and both remove kebab. Thanks for supporting me in the anti-corruption fight. * Serbiaball - Good friend. Never got into a conflict, we both are orthodox and like removing kebab. * Armeniaball & Greeceball - Good friends as well, as they are also orthodox and like removing kebab. * Polandball - Good friends, but he likes stupid Hungary too much.(stop bitching, you twat) * Slovakiaball - He is a good friend. Helps me remove Hungary (hates Hungary more than me and Serbia combined). Also has problem with gypsies. Never forget 1968. * Czechiaball - Awesome beer drinker. Also I like his Śkoda and he likes Dacia. Never forget 1968. * Moldovaball - My cute girlfriend. But fuck Igor Dodon. He is commmie idiot. * Italyball - Best brother. We were born both in 19th century and we are corrupt. Pizza is awesome and he likes mici. Thank for taking care of my cousin, uncle, aunt, the other cousin, the sister from Torino, the other sister from Milano and so on... * Georgiaball - Many europeanballs find him unpredictible, but I know he's a nice guy. * USAball - We're bros. I'm in his NATO alliance. He also helps me with military stuff. Also we like to protest, me against Dragnea, he against Trump. * Canadaball - Good friends and nice trading partners. * Australiaball - They donated an Antarctic station to us! * Japanball - I like their Anime and Sushi. * South Koreaball - I like their k-pop and k-dramas. * Chinaball - Trading partner Neutral (Frenemies) * Turkeyball - Kebab invaded my ancestors. But we can into Friends we both hate Russia. Also he has beautiful resorts. Also thanks for Shaworma and Kebabs. And he likes Hagi. * Hungaryball - The evil bozgor. Will not stop complaining about Trianon, even though it was almost 100 years ago. Also he is trying to rob my clay. But we can into friends as we both hate Kebabs and immigrants. Although we should hate each other, we don't always do. * Ukraineball - We both hate Russia. But he stubborn as fuck and threatens to destroy delta fauna with his stupid Bystroye Canal despite EUball telling him to stop. YOU ARE CLAY STEALER GIB BACK BUGEAC AND CERNĂUŢI! * Franceball - Annoying gay brother big sister, sometimes makes fun of me because of Gypsyball and poverty, but she helps me with economy. (FRANCE WE ARE NOT FUCKING GYPSIES, IF WE ARE GYPSIES YOU ARE ENGLISH) SHE EMABARISING ME ON HER TV SHOW!!! * UKball - Asshole. In World War 2 you forgot your promise that you won't allow Nazi or Soviet to rob my clay and then you sold me to Soviet. But we can into kinda friends as we constantly humiliate you stealing your jobs, including your high paying jobs. Of course, Romaniaball steals your jobs, but maybe, if someone without contacts or money can steal your jobs, you're a moron. * Austriaball - He was kind of an asshole to me throughout history, him and his stupid Mongol friend but I guess we're cool now. Enemies(Dușmani) * Gypsyball - GET OUT OF MY COUNTRY YOU INDIAN PARASITE SCUM!!! STOP STEALING IRON, CELL PHONES, MONEY AND CREDIT CARDS!!! FUCK YOU DIRTY POOR INDIAN SCUM STOP INFECT MY COUNTRY AND EMBARRASSING ME YOU SON OF A B*TCH! GO BACK TO INDIA!!! * fuck face - You kill one Romanian, we will impale all of you. Don't try to attack my capital or Vlad the Impaler will rise again! * Russiaball - Worst country! HE STOLE MOLDOVABALL, BUDJAKBALL, CHERNIVTSIBALL, 120 TONS OF 24K GOLD AND TURNED ME COMMUNIST! NEVER FORGET 1947. (But thanks for the space travel) * Transnistriaball - RUSSIAN SCUM, GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A COUNTRY!!! * Kosovoball - You are not of real country. Stupid Albanian fake imposter clay stealer. Kosovo is of Serbiaball! Go home to Albaniaball! * Chadball - Stupid flag stealer, stop using my flag you kebab gypsy!! * North Koreaball - Ex-Friend. Made my leader korean and fucked up my beauty. Thanks a lot dumb-ass! Die in pain. * Teleormanball - F**K YOUR DRAGNEA AND YOUR STUPID, COMMUNIST, CORRUPT PSD Family Polandball map of Romania.png Family * Moldovaball is his girlfriend. * Transnistriaball is his nephew. * Szekelylandball is the separatist rebel son of Hungaryball. * Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball are his parents. * Daciaball and SPQRball are his grandparents. Cities Romaniaball has many cities but the most notorious are: * Bucharestball - My great capital. Many nightclubs, malls and an awesome therme. Like all cities he has a dangerous neighborhood called Ferentari (from FER). Many protests. He is also nicknamed "Little Paris". Good friend with Sofiaball and Belgradeball. Rival of Budapestball. The legend says he was named after a shepherd called Bucur, in love with a young lady called Dâmboviţa (that's the river that crosses the city). * Cluj-Napocaball - Capital of Transylvaniaball. He keeps the most of interwar era buildings in Romania. Home of UNTOLD. *Constanțaball - Only big-city with sea acces. With Mamaiaball, his little son, and Costinestiball. With a little help from Old Borderball he makes money from tourism and overseas transportation. Many Islams, Greeks and Russians here, but they live in peace. Good friend with Istanbulball, Varnaball and Thessalonikiball. *Iașiball - Capital of Moldova (not Beserrabia). Very cultural and nice. Good friend with Chișinăuball. *Sibiuball - European Capital of Culture in 2007. Many historic buildings. Also the first prototype of space rockets (somewhere around 1500-1600). Home of Scandia Sibiu, the best pateu in Romania. *Timișoaraball - My Prague. Home of the Revolution and the most liberal city in Romania. Soon European Capital of Culture in 2021. Good friend with Novi Sadball. *Brașovball - The city between the mountains. Many ski resorts in the area and the Biggest Catholic Church in Eastern Europe. Also look for the Brasov sign on the mountain, just like in Hollywood, near Bran Castle. *Târgovișteball - Old capital. Where Vlad the Impaler ruled. And Ceausescus were killed. Neighbours * Bulgariaball in the south. * Serbiaball in the south-west. * Bozgor in the north-west. * Girlfriend in the north-east. * Ukraineball in the North and East. Latin Brothers * Portugalball, Spainball, Italyball, Franceball, Moldovaball and Andorraball. Regions * Munteniaball. * Olteniaball. * Dobrujaball. * Transylvaniaball. * Moldovaball, not girlfriend, the western part of mom that united with dad. * Crisanaball. * Banatball. * Maramuresball. * Bukovinaball, half of it... :'( ... fuck Sovietball ... :'( ... never forget Fântâna Albă massacre. * Bessarabiaball ROMANIAN CLAY! Alphabet The Romanian alphabet is a modification of the classical Latin alphabet and consists of 31 letters, five of which (ă, â, î, ș, ț) have been added for the phonetic requirements of the language. Ă sounds like a in "Above" where as A sounds like a in "Father". Ș sounds like "s" in "Shopping" where as S sounds like s in "Song". Ț sounds like "zz" in "Pizza" where as T sounds like t in "Time". Â and Î is the same sound and letter, but Â is used in the middle of a word while Î at the beginning and at the end of a word for aesthetic reasons. They have nothing that can be compared to in english, but sounds like this. Quotes * Așa, și?/și ce dacă? (so what?). * Pe care (on which) - Romanian grammarnazi's favourite. * Vorbești Românește? (Do you speak Romanian?) * Să îi pice fața! (To have his face fallen off) - expression meaning: to be surprised. * Să îi pice fisa! (To drop his coin) - expression meaning: to suddenly get it. * Să scoți din pepeni (To drive out of watermelons) - expression meaning: to drive nuts. * Să îi sară muștarul (To have his mustard jump off) - expression meaning: to lose temper. * Să mergi pe mâna mea (To walk on my hand) - expression meaning: to trust me. * Să își bage picioarele (To stick his feets in) - expression meaning: to call it quits. * La mama naibii (At the devil's mother) - expression meaning: far away. * Să aibă un morcov în fund (To have a carrot in the bum) - expression meaning: to look nervous. * Să tragi un pui de somn (To pull a chick of sleep) - expression meaning: to sleep for a short duration. * Floare la ureche (Flower at ear) - expression meaning: easy. * Dus cu pluta (Gone on a raft) - expression meaning: crazy. * Sugativă (Blotting paper) - expression meaning: drunkard. * Să te îmbeți cu apă rece (To get drunk with cold water) - expression meaning: to fool yourself. * Să te aburească (To throw vapors at you) - expression meaning: to lie to you, try to fool you. * Să te bage in ceață (To put you in the fog) - expression meaning: to try to fool you. * Să te ducă cu preșul (To carry you with the rug) - expression meaning: to try to manipulate and fool you. * Să iei țeapă (To take a spike) - expression meaning: to be fooled, resulting in your own misfortune. * Să vândă gogoși (To sell doughnuts) - expression meaning: to tell lies. * Praf (Dust) - expression meaning: extremly tierd, low quality. * Varză (Cabbage) - expression meaning: extremly tired, low quality. * Să plimbe ursul (To walk the bear) - expression meaning: to go away and leave me in peace. * Să frece menta (To rub the mint) - expression meaning: to waste time. * Să taie frunze la câini (To cut leaves at the dogs) - expression meaning: to waste time. * A avea ac de cojocul tău (To have needle for your coat) - expression meaning: To promise revenge. * Tufă de Veneția (Venice bush) - expression meaning: stupid. * Beton (Concrete) - expression meaning: cool. * Minte creață (Curly mind) - expression meaning: unusual ideas. * La Paștele cailor (At the horses’ Easter) - expression meaning: it will never happen. * Să te lupți cu morile de vânt (To fight with the windmills) - to do pointless things. * Să-ți ajungă cuțitul la os (To have the knife reach your bone) - expression meaning: to not be able to take anymore. * Să se uite ca cioara la ciolan (To stare like the crow at the bone) - expression meaning: to be confused. * Să se uită ca pisica în calendar (To stare like the cat at the calendar) - expression meaning: to be confused. * Să bagi mâna-n foc (To put your hand in the fire) - expression meaing: to vouch for someone. * Ca baba și mitraliera (Like an old lady and a machine-gun) - expression meaning: very unfit for the task. * Televizorul are purici (The TV has fleas) - expression meaning: there's static on the TV. * Ai casa în pantă? (Is your house on a slope?) - expression meaning: suggesting you should close the door. * Să calci pe bec (To step on a lightbulb) - expression meaning: to make a mistake. * Merge cu cioara vopsită (Walks with the painted crow) - expression meaning: is dishonest, unfair, a liar. * Să faci din ţânţar armăsar (To make a stallion out of a mosquito) - expression meaning: to exaggerate. * Să căzi din lac în puț (To fall from the lake in the well) - expression meaning: to go from bad to worse. * Ura și la gară! (Hurray and to the train station!) - expression meaning: enough! How to draw Drawing Romaniaball is simple. # Draw the basic circle shap and divide it into three vertical stripes. # Colour the stripes respectively of these colours: blue, yellow, red. # Draw two eyes, fill them with white and you've finished. Links * Facebook page Gallery Romania's birthdate 2.png|Nationalist Romania Regions of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball Polandball map of Romania.png|Regions of Romaniaball(With neghiobers) Romaniaball-0.png|Romaniaball with girlfriend Moldovaball. SPQR ball meets his family1.png|Romaniaball is at a fammily reunion ! Story of Ion.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Stamp of Moldova md389.jpg|Dumitru Prunariu, first Romanian in Space Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Hungary or Libya.png Greatest moments.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png The Ebola breakout.png Japan, Master Samurai.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Versailles and Trianon.png CQlB0fk.png Tourists from around the world.png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Feeling Small.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Immigrants.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png Smokes like a Turk.png Soldier.png tTwbe48.png|Traditional Romanian hat 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg Metodos inortodocsos.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg lellelelel.jpg Full of gypsies.jpg 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Soldier.png|A badass romanian soldier with an AK-47 R9.jpg Invasions.png 0YOOU.png YvfBXcI.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png 4xCY2xi.png 8Kn6qRj-600x1012.png Kingdom of Romaniaball.png SR Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.png Romaniaball.PNG Romaniaball regions.png Full of gypsies.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 0YOOU.png 360 no-scope.jpg Hanukkah.png Buc.png 1460064 186860321505058 1380692150 n.png 10801708 1566896506855821 6547591952802459978 n.png Ukraine and Romania.png Giurgiuball.png Albaball.png Carash-Severinball.png Cëlërashiball.png Bacëuball.png Botoshaniball.png Dambovita.png Buzëuball.png Brashovball.png Constanta.png Brëilaball.png 1240014 211603285671463 767120185 n.jpg Aieprbauewrufvweilbfi.jpg Bihorball.png Clujball.png Szekelyland2.jpg Munteniaball.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg Romaniaball-0.png 5RYt26J.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png 482393 606085056071533 2074558464 n.png Soldier.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png qgv5uVh.png HadNQkp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png 'fIcyCxy.png Y7dQ6gA.png Et7VFQE.png 2xxrKHP.png VoNkUek.png rRPmYnn.png How to get rid of gypsies.png Gypsys_plan.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Category:Romaniaball Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Christian Lover Category:Europe Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Homosex Remover Category:Characters Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Kebab Remover Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Romance Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Balkans Category:Balkan Category:Black Sea Category:Commie Removers Category:Romanian Countyballs Category:European Union Category:Capitalism Category:Vodka Remover Category:USA allies